Point Nemo
by Cashopeia
Summary: Genevieve's departure was disrupted by the pirate ambush. Tragically, she became a cast away into an isolated island called "Point Nemo". Hoping that anyone would come to rescue her, she fought starvation and boredom. But little did show know that the island was the furthest point from any other landmass...and the residents of the island are the ones she never expected to meet.
1. INTRODUCTION

_**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! This is my first fan fiction for my new favorite band, Gorillaz. I was inspired by their creative views and talents. After I've learned everything about them, especially the creators, Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett, I was so amazed by their hard work, diligence, and eccentric yet brilliant ideas which lead them to incredible success. But these past few years, I've never heard about them anymore. They say the cartoon band was in hiatus for now, due to the creators' parted ways. But still, I'm happy for them. **_

_**Anyway, this fanfic I've created is set during their process of album 'Plastic Beach". And I made myself an original female character for the story. I wanted to elaborate what it feels like to live in an isolated island together with the band, as well as the peculiar lifestyle of everyone who resides on it. **_

_**So for anyone who is also Gorillaz fans or G-fans, I hope you'll like this.**_

* * *

**INTRODUCTION:**

In a seaport somewhere in Europe, people were gathering around for the cruiser ship's departure. A lady in white dress pulls her black luggage and makes her way through the crowd. She was one of the passengers of the enormous sea ship called "M. Harriet". As she looked down at her wristwatch, it was exactly 9:00 am. She sighed and brusquely walked through the bridge which leads to the entrance of the ship, where other passengers are boarding as well. She took her passenger's ticket from her pocket and spontaneously gave it to the ship crew who guards the entrance and lets her pass. She goes in and a cabin crew approached her.

"How can I be of service?" He says courteously.

The lady showed her ticket room, "First Class, please?"

The crew nodded, "Oh, yes. Please come with me and let me help you with your luggage, Ma'am."

The lady smiled and handed her luggage to the serviceable man and she followed his lead.

They walked through random people who were busy doing their own business; an old couple asking for the assistance of a female crew, a young boy playing around who were being chased by her worried mother, an irate rich man who complains about a young cabin boy's clumsiness and a girl in odd mask declining a ship crew's offer of assistance. The lady looked twice to the masked girl but her attention was interrupted by the cabin crew.

"Please come in, Ma'am." She looked at the man who's offering her to come in an elevator.

"Oh, thank you. You're such a gentleman." The lady said in amazement and goes in. The cabin crew just smiled and pressed the circular button on the side part of the lift and the double doors closes with a _ding_. Whilst the lift is going up, the lady stared on the space and having some thoughts. The cabin crew noticed her in deep thoughts and examines her radiant face. She was indeed a lovely lady. He wondered what her race is. Is she a Brazilian? A Mexican? An English woman? Or maybe perhaps a half American and half Greek? He couldn't tell…When the lady looked at him, he quickly turned his head to the other direction in shame. She only grinned at the man's shyness. As the elevator made it to the First Class, the man escorted the lady through the main lobby. The place was very luxurious. The wallpaper had beautiful drawings and paintings, floors were polished and covered in silky carpet, elegant furniture around and expensive chandeliers on the ceilings. Time passes by and the two were already in a long corridor, and the cabin crew showed her the designated room for her. She thanked the man's kind service and she received back her luggage. "Are you sure you want to carry the luggage on your own, Ma'am? If you want, I'll help…" She heard him asked, yet she insisted, "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

The man understands, "Alright, Ma'am. Give us a call if you need our service. Have a NICE DAY!" He bowed to her respectively and left. The lady pulled her luggage into her cabin room and closed the door.

'_Thank God, I'm here.'_ She sighed in relief.

Her room is simple, but suits enough for someone in high class.

When she's done unpacking her things, the lady observes the blue sea outside of the window whilst the ship is sailing. She began having thoughts.

Departing wasn't really her decision in the first place. She only did it to run away from her supposed marriage which her adoptive father harshly commanded her to do so. When the time has come to her betrothal to the man she never even knew, she made a plan of escape and not even turning back.

Genevieve Bellie grew up in a very rich and conservative family. Her step father owns a huge manufacturing company of electronic auto parts. His business was always successful these past years and he had built ten branches in some continents of Europe. Everyone may say she's so lucky to have an easy, satisfying life. But Genevieve never really was. In her entire life, she and her known family were never even close and with that, she's always treated unfairly. Worse, her step father disinherited her, thinking she would take advantage of his fortunes and for another reason; she wasn't really part of the family. She had half-sisters, on the other hand, whom she never felt any signs of affection from them. They keep bullying her, saying she was an illegitimate child of their mother who died because of an illness a long time ago. Grown tired of her family's endless judgmental approach and mistreatment, she had earned lots of money with the help of her colleagues and the servants of his step father, whom became her friends as well. And after her graduation in college, she leaves the mansion the night her step father and half-sisters were away. Her loyalty and her hope of being loved back had finally fizzled out.

And here she is, in M. Harriet, free as a bird. Her plan worked smoothly. It doesn't even matter where this ship is going. What's important now is that she's far away from the home of snobbish monsters where she was raised and lived for a long time. She was now a full grown woman who learned how to take care of herself. In fact, she was independent and flexible, and she knows how to provide her needs, unlike her whiny and bratty half-sisters.

'_New place to live means new life…'_ She thought to herself.

She picked up her most beautiful dress in the closet and retouched herself. Thinking too much will only make her insane. Having some fresh air outside will make the bad memories go away.

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

_**I chose the name "Genevieve" for my OC which means "White Wave" and "Of the race of women."**_

_**-People with this name have a deep inner desire to inspire others in a higher cause and to share their own strongly help views on spiritual matter. They tend to be orderly and dedicated to building their lives on a solid foundation of order and service. They value truth, justice and discipline, and may be quick tempered with those who do not. Their practical nature makes them good at saving money, and at building things in the material. At times, they may seem overly cautious and conservative.**_

_**And I chose her surname "Bellie" which means, "Companion".**_

_**-People with this surname had the passion of helping others who are unable to defend themselves. Protecting the weak and innocent are their main purpose when it comes to civilization.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Catastrophe

**CHAPTER 1: Catastrophe**

Feeling mirthful in her newly found freedom, she travelled through the upper deck to check out the sky. It was beautiful. Cumulus clouds are forming and seagulls are gliding freely through it. She takes a sit to the nearest bench and started reading her favorite book.

"_**Rise of the Ogre".**_

'_My favorite band." _She thought and grinned to herself.

The lady didn't expect that she'll become a fan of the British Pop band, "Gorillaz". When she first heard their music during '90's, she doesn't much pay attention to their fame for the reason that she was too focused on her full time jobs, including working as a production operator in one of her step father's companies. But when she turned 30 and was fired from her job, she became curious of the band's success and why people loved them. She bought this autobiography book of the band and was astounded to it after she reads it. However, she deplores they're no longer around anymore, after what happened to their young guitarist who unfortunately died in their latest music video titled, "El Manana". Who could've done such depravity? How could they kill a kind, innocent girl? Gen hoped that justice will prevail someday.

Abruptly, she felt she was being watched by someone. When she puts down her book, she sees a mysterious girl sits calmly on a bench just in front of hers. Gen had seen her before, earlier this morning. She can't tell if she's staring at her or to her book because her face was covered in odd, cat-like mask. The slim girl had short cerulean hair. Her attire is simple; she had a red tie around her neck, a short white dress with red pockets on the sides of her body, a pair of white gloves on her hands and to her slim thighs down to her bare feet is a pair of striped stockings. The girl was surely unfamiliar to her, but Gen is having a nagging feeling. It doesn't make any sense but the girl is recognizable, but from where? Feeling anxious to the girl's strange aura, the lady stood up and left. Few minutes she was walking, Gen looks back if the girl's still staring…

And she is… Still on the bench and watching her walking away…

'_Okay…now that's odd'_. Thought the lady.

Later, she completely ignored her and moves to another area.

* * *

After having lunch in a fancy dining hall, the lady went back to her cabin room. As she's looking for her key in her purse, she heard a door creak from her behind. When she turned her head to look, her eyes widened to see the girl in mask comes out of the cabin room 13 in front of her. Gen is startled, and so does the girl who paused from her tracks. It was an awkward moment for the both of them. Realizing that the girl couldn't speak, the lady made the first move to greet her.

"Hi there." She said. "So we're uhm…neighbors, huh?"

The girl didn't say anything but she nodded.

"I see you were alone. You travelled to ship all by yourself?"

Again, the girl nodded.

Gen felt concerned. "Don't worry. We're the same." She patted the girl' shoulder much to the girl's surprise. "I'm sure you wanted to make new friends. My name is Genevieve. But you can call me Gen for short. What's yours?"

She waited for the girl's answer when someone called her. "Miss Genevieve!"

The lady turns her head to the right and saw a man at the bottom of the corridor. It was the British man she met back at the dining hall who keeps flirting at her. He ran towards her.

"Oh, George." Gen raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I forgot to ask you..." He breathed heavily after running. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm…Why?" Asked Gen, hiding her hesitation.

George smiled, "I wanted to have a chat with someone who's lovely as you…"

"Well…George…I don't know…"

"I'll take that as a yes…I will meet you in the dining hall at 7:00 pm. See you there!" He said cheerfully and ran off.

"What?! But-…Oh, shoot…"

Gen sighed for not having the chance to decline his offer. She isn't really the type of woman who's excited about dates and socializing with random men. The truth is, Gen didn't like having suitors and being in a relationship is a hard thing for her.

Instantly, her mind snapped when she remembered the girl she's speaking with. But when she looked for her, she's gone already. The lady only shrugged and goes into her room to take a nap.

* * *

**DING! DING! DING!**

A sudden loud siren can be heard outside her room. Gen's peaceful nap was distracted.

She shifted in her bed irritably and massaged her pounding head. _"What's that noise for?"_

She looked at her wristwatch and it was 5:54 pm. _"WHOA! I slept that for too long?!"_

Gen quickly sat up and heard another tumult came outside the window. This time, it sounded like bombs and rapid fire of guns. Gen, who's starting to feel anxious, hastily runs to the window and witnessed jet planes flying through the orange sky. Horror came through her when the aircraft is actually shooting the cruiser ship! She went to her door and saw the other frightened passengers running in turmoil on the red lit corridors. Gen quickly drags her clothes and personal belongings out of her closet and shoved it down to her luggage.

"**ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS!"**

A loud, echoing PA can be heard around the ship.

"**THE M. HARRIET IS BEING ATTACKED BY PIRATES! WE ARE ANNOUNCING TO EVERYONE TO PLEASE QUICKLY EVACUATE YOUR ROOMS AND PROCEED TO OUR LIFEBOATS! I REPEAT! PLEASE EVACUATE YOUR ROOMS AND PROCEED TO LIFEBOATS IMMIDIATELY!"**

_**BOOM!**_

Gen shrieked when loud blasts of bombs trying to crash the ship. She closed her luggage, completely leaving some of her unessential things and turned out the room. She was about to follow the escaping passengers when she remembered the girl in mask. Gen feels worried and wanted to come to Room 13, but the cabin crew, who assisted her before, shoves her away to escort her to the lifeboats.

"NO MA'AM! YOU MUST LEAVE!"

"W-wait! The girl must be in there!" She yelled, but the man pushed her to the exit anyway.

People were escorted to the lifeboats in haste by the courteous and helpful shipmen, not wanting to risk any of their passengers' lives. All of them were given a life vest for their safety. Thankfully, Gen was one of them and the lifeboat they've occupied is now sailing away from the wrecked M. Harriet. Fear is brewing over the people as they watch the enormous cruise liner sinking down to the sea surface. On the bright side, the pirate jets flew away after the ship's wreck. Apparently, it was the M. Harriet they were aiming, at least not the people.

Gen feels sad. She wondered what happened to the girl she unintentionally left alone, as well as George and the kind cabin crew. Did they make it out? Did they survive? Thinking about these questions made her brood over the loss of some friends. She only looked at the sunset to make her guilt and sadness to go away.

Suddenly, the beautiful orange sky is oddly covering in black clouds. Gen thought that night is coming too fast but in her shock, the black clouds were spinning around as if there's an incoming storm. Then it turned into fumes and it showered violently below the sea, creating massive waves from beyond and it hurled on the people's lifeboat. Everyone screams as they were thrown down to the water. Gen, meanwhile, made a yelp when she and her luggage were forcefully dipped into the cold sea. In unexplainable circumstances, a strange black figure hovering out of the pitch dark smog appeared in front of everyone's sight. It's not touching the sea surface as if it was a ghost. Its presence frightened the people. Its pitch cloak flowing freely on the space. Its red, ominous eyes are glowing in its black Gas Mask. This horrendous creature is obviously posing a threat. It stared down on the helpless people trying to swim away from danger. In a flash, the black ghost chose its first victim and teleported itself behind a ship crew who's trying to reach for his whistleblower to call for signal. Yet, the unlucky man is haplessly being eaten away by the black ghost. Gen witnessed the monster's horrifying act and hustled near the lifeboat. Since the lifeboat was tumbled down, she hides underneath it and clings to its wooden structure. Gen trembles in fear while hearing the other people being killed. Later, the yelps and cries had stopped. It became surprisingly quiet.

'_Was the monster's gone?'_

She wouldn't dare to peek …

But then…

A crippled hand grabs her left ankle and dragged her down deeper to the water! The black ghost's red eyes became dark under the sea as it stares to its last victim. Gen lets out a silent scream when the creature grips on her neck, and began tearing off her life vest as well as her dress. The poor lady couldn't hold her breath no more while the monster is cruelly taking her soul.

"_NO! NO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! IT JUST CAN'T!"_

"_No…"_

Her energy and self-consciousness is now depleted…But all of the sudden, mysterious tentacles appeared out of nowhere and slashed away the darkness and binds the black ghost, preventing it from killing the lady. Gen's sight is fading away whilst the Gas Masked ghost is being constructed by various octopuses and another mysterious figure deliberately raised her up to the surface.

* * *

Sounds of gentle waves woke her up from her slumber. Gen slowly opens her eyelids, letting the moonlight shone directly through her sapphire eyes.

She realized she was lying on the lifeboat after gaining enough conscious.

"_That's odd…The boat's upside down before…Who could've put me here?"_

Her entire body is drenched and feels cold in the night wind. Probably, she would catch a cold anytime now. Gen wanted to sit up, but her body felt numb, as if her energy is drained. Then suddenly, something's moving under the waves. It's now coming towards the lifeboat she's occupying. Her first thought it was a killer whale or a dolphin…and unlikely a shark. Due to her body's resistance to move, she couldn't look what it is. Until, she sees appalling fingers grasps on the lifeboat's structure. It doesn't look like normal fingers of a human. Before she knows it, the owner of the fingers rises up from the sea water and its head peeked behind to look at her. The lady gasps when she saw the mysterious creature as it showed up. It wasn't the Gas Masked ghost who tried to kill her before, but it's more like a sea creature!

Even though it was a starlit night, Gen could see it has a figure of a human, but its head is abnormally huge, which is covered in some sort of a fish bowl, and on top of it are long, wet tentacles, slithering like snakes. Its skin is slimy and transparent which resembles to a jellyfish. And more oddly, the creature's wearing a white T-shirt with a big icon which reads "E". It was staring at her, Gen could tell that because it's not wavering and even its face is dark inside the fish bowl.

But without warning, the creature closely observes her, almost few inches towards her face. Gen widened her eyes and gasps to see its face behind the aquatic fish bowl. Its face is disturbing! It had several violet lumps on its forehead to beyond its chin. Its eyes are circularly bog and its teeth are enormous, as if it's ready to bite her off…or perhaps it was just smiling at her…?

Couldn't bear her fear anymore, Gen faints, much to the creature's confusion.

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

_**The black ghost is the Boogieman/Sun Moon Stars who's after Murdoc's soul after he made a pact with him. Gen saw how he eats people alive by using his darkness.**_

_**The sea creature is the Evangelist. I saw its appearance on the Gorillaz website and I have to admit I was a little disturbed by it. But since I'm a loyal fan of Jamie and it was him who drew it, I'm lovin' it!**_

_**The girl in mask is obviously Noodle. Gen never had the chance to see her shooting down the pirates when she's evacuating and it was Noodle who's the last passenger who got out of the ship.**_


End file.
